L'Amant du Boss
by Aloune
Summary: UA. Dans la pénombre éclairée par des flashs de toutes parts. Des hommes souhaitant décompresser après de dures journées, connaîtront deux mots. " L'Amour et le Bonheur. " Zosan et du Ace/sabo . /!\ Yaoi, Lemon, OOC. [En réécriture]
1. La rencontre

**Note de l'auteure : Bon, je souhaite un Joyeux anniversaire à Diane! Voici un autre cadeau, une fanfiction sur ton couple préféré, que t'aime tant le Zosan!**

 **En collaboration avec Wolfiereings. !**

 **Disclaimer : Et oui les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Avertissements: /!\ : Lemon, Yaoi et OOC. Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

 _"Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux. Mais tu as souri et j'ai fondu. "_

* * *

La mer sur laquelle voguait mon âme n'était que pernicieuse, tumultueuse. En ces eaux troubles, mon esprit s'était martelé d'interrogations perpétuelles sur ce qu'était ma véritable quête. Et je n'allais pas tarder à savoir qu'est-ce qui allait advenir de mon destin...

La soirée battait son plein et je m'étais finalement retrouvé un instant seul, accoudé au bar dans l'espoir vain de quelques quiétudes. Un grand homme aux cheveux verts vêtus d'une chemise rouge et un jean noir vint me tenir compagnie. Il paraissait moins ivre que les autres mecs de la salle mais demeurait tout de même assez entreprenant. Il m'invita à danser et je n'avais pas pu refusé, ayant l'envie soudaine de danser.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de manier sa gestuelle, et cela lui donnait un certain charme, malgré que je demeurais inquiet quant à cet individu plutôt étrange. Il se dandinait nerveusement devant moi, courbant ses longues jambes, comme l'aurait fait un flamant rose. De temps à autre, son regard écarquillé venait se poser sur le mien, perplexe. Je mis au compte de l'alcool cette cocasse désinhibition et il continua à gesticuler de façon désordonnée et incohérente, trop saoul pour éprouver aucune forme de honte. Il était donc prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour se foutre en l'air ! je n'en doutais pas avant, mais j'avais devant moi la confirmation vivante de ces suppositions. Après s'être lâché le diable au corps pendant un bon quart d'heure, il me proposa d'aller boire dehors. J'avais hoché la tête puis, nous nous étions installé sur des tabourets préalablement disposés pour les fumeurs. Le barman s'approcha vers nous en inclinant ses épaules pour prendre notre commande.

« Ce sera de la tequila pour moi, demanda l'homme près de moi avant de me fixer une fois de plus.

\- Blue Lagoon, répondis-je timidement, assez stressé.

Le barman partit en direction de la salle.

-Alors...Vous essayez de vous saouler alors que votre état était déjà en train de s'empirer ? Vous allez finir à l'hôpital, et la soirée ne devrait pas se terminer d'une telle façon.

\- Et, tu es médecin pour me dire ce genre de choses ?

\- Je pourrais l'être, répliquais-je avec tact.

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin… On ne me l'a fait pas à moi.

Ses dents blanches masquèrent son désarroi, et je sus instantanément que ma réponse l'avait quelque peu laissé indécis.

-J'ai 21 ans, l'avais-je corrigé.

\- Comme je le disais, tu n'es qu'un gamin.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il souhaitait, ce n'était pas le gamin qui se trémoussait comme une dinde sur une piste où tout le monde reluque tout le monde.

\- Quel âge avez-vous?

\- 22 ans.

Quoi ? Il ose se moquer de mon âge alors qu'il a qu'un an de plus que moi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui, décidément ? Déjà qu'il m'avait foutu la honte, il fallait en plus qu'il me juge, cet hypocrite, alors que l'on avait seulement qu'un an d'écart ? Et quelle importance ça avait ? Je m'étais confronté au fait que moi aussi, j'étais probablement aussi bourré que lui, en vu de la quantité innombrable de boissons que j'avais ingéré. De plus, je sentais mon cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, mon sang circulait plus rapidement et ma respiration s'accélérait à une vitesse considérable.

\- Et je suis plus grand que toi dans le sens que je suis plus responsable, quand même, ai-je souligné, mon ego blessé.

\- Ta réaction est puérile, tu n'es donc pas aussi mature que tu le prétends.

Je voulais partir, quitter cet endroit et m'endormir. Je me suis résigné à me rebeller intérieurement, en poussant un petit grognement.

-Quel est votre nom ?. Il s'était enfin lancé après plus d'une demi-heure.

\- Sanji et vous ?

\- Zoro.

Zorro comme le héros légendaire?

\- Sanji, es-tu prêt à passer une soirée mémorable ?

\- Pardon ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demandais-je

\- On pourrait la continuer dans un endroit très sympa comme un hôtel. On ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve l'avenir, répondit-il avec un sourire perturbant.

Je m'étais mis à le fixer en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas tord, de plus le lendemain serait un autre jour et on se verrait plus. Autant oublier cette journée de merde que j'ai eu au staff.

\- D'accord, je te suis.

-On se tutoie maintenant ?

-Oui, c'est mieux je pense.

J'avais à peine terminer mon verre qu'il m'avait pris par le bras et traîner derrière le bar.

Puis, je lui fis la remarque suivante : Tu n'as pas payer le barman.

L'homme aux verts s'était vite entiché de moi, puisqu'il continua d'avancer mon bras toujours sous son emprise.

« Mais, laisses-moi payer mon addiction, insistais-je par manque de patience.

Il se retourna et posa sur moi un regard furibond.

\- Le propriétaire de ce bar est un ami de longue date, je le ferai plus tard. Au passage, je payerai tes frais.

J'avais acquiescé et nous avions continué de marcher. N'empêche qu'il était vraiment bizarre cet homme : il semblait être lunatique en vu qu'il changeait d'humeur en quelques secondes.

Arrivés devant une Prado noir, il sortit de sa poche arrière des clés - sûrement de la voiture - et il m'invita à y entrer.

Si je refusais, il m'y contraindrait probablement peut être avec la force et puis, de toute manière, que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire en dormant avec un « gentleman ». Je pris place dans le véhicule côté co-pilote et il enclencha le moteur.

Il se gara devant un hôtel et j'attendis que le gardien de l'immeuble contourne le véhicule pour m'ouvrir la portière. Zoro donna ses clés à un homme vêtu de noir et m'attendit pour entrer dans le hôtel. L'hôtel se tenait devant mes yeux dans toute sa splendeur

 _Le goût du faste._

A la réception, il m'emmena à l'étage qui était tout aussi grand que l'entrée. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au fond du couloir et nous entrâmes à la porte de droite.

J'étais entré et avais remarqué que la chambre était vraiment spacieuse. Le lit était grand et soigneusement dressé, un rideau blanc couvrait la porte qui menait au balcon. Je m'étais installé sur le lit, tandis qu'il se préparait – avais-je songé en me grattant le menton. Je revins de mes pensées quand je le vis debout près moi, me regardant.

«Hey… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avec une légère violence. Il poussa d'un geste brusque sur mon torse, plaquant tout son corps le long du mien. J'acceptais immédiatement à son contact, encore plus vivement que d'habitude. Mes doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, rapprochant son visage du mien. Ma langue s'enfonça dans sa bouche, et à cet instant, j'avais aperçu son visage qui savourait ceci en fermant les yeux. Les battements de son cœur rythmaient avec sa respiration. Tout son corps trahissait le sentiment qui l'emplissait: Le désir. Je pouvais sentir sa température augmenter sous mes doigts, sa virilité s'épanouir contre moi .

Je l'avais plaqué à mon tour, le dominant cette fois. J'avais ôté mes mains de ses cheveux et ouvris sa chemise pour enfin pouvoir toucher cette poitrine bombée. Il avait de quoi se vanter avec. Zorro enleva délicatement mon t-shirt avec le même empressement dont je faisais preuve. Il caressa de ses doigts fins les lignes de mon dos. Il attrapa le derrière de mes cuisses et me hissa sur lui. Il ne supportait donc pas être dominé. Je n'avais pas détacher mes jambes de ses hanches, profitant de la proximité de son corps. Puis ne tenant plus, je l'avais retourné pour m'enlacer contre lui.

 _Il ne fut pas le seul à rendre cette soirée mémorable._

J'avais enlevé sa fermeture éclair et fis glisser le pantalon sur ses hanches. Je posais ma bouche sur le renflement de son boxer avant de lui enlever aussi. Son sexe libéré, je fermais ma main autour de sa base et l'introduisis dans ma bouche. Il gémit, puis j'avais relevé mon visage pour le regarder. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il me caressa les cheveux. Je le pris plus profondément, son grognement fut ma récompense. Il s'humecta les lèvres avec la langue. Son sexe palpitait, chaud, contre ma langue.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je suçais , loin s'en fallait, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de m'y connaître. Quelque chose changeait. Le lit sous nous. Le poids de ses testicules contre ma paume, même la taille de son sexe semblait différents des autres conquêtes.

Je fis coulisser ma main sur son sexe encore instant avant de me relever pour ôter mon jean et être tout nu avec lui. Nos sexes se caressaient lorsque je me déhanchais sur lui, le contact me chatouillait, nous chatouillaient et ajoutaient au plaisir. Il s'accrocha à mes hanches. Je me laissai glisser sur son sexe, doucement. Son regard de prédateur toujours encré sur moi. Il souleva ses hanches pour venir plus loin en moi, ses mains parcouraient mon corps, ses caresses sur ma peau semblaient différentes de tous les autres. Le frôlement de ses paumes contre mes boutons de chairs m'arracha un cri que je ne connaissais pas, la pression de son doigt sur mes miches fit naître des sensantions que je ne savais pas exister.

Je perdis la notion du temps. Le plaisir étira les secondes, ou peut être comprima les heures, je n'aurais pas su dire. Comme en transe, je bougeais lentement sur lui la tête penchée en avant, mon visage caché par ses cheveux. J'avais les mains à plat sur son torse, son coeur résonnait contre ma paume. Je me balançais au rythme de ses battements. Zoro s'accordait à ma cadence, ses mains rivées sans me presser ni me ralentir.

Je le baisais, il me baisait : nous faisions l'amour.

La lumière de dehors attira mon attention au moment même où le premier spasme me secouait. Je crispais les doigts enfonçant sans le vouloir mes ongles dans sa chair. Il gémit et ce son brisé attisa le plaisir. L'orgasme gagna mon corps, je tressautais en serrant mes cuisses le long de ses flancs. Mon sexe était prêt à exploser. Remarquant ma gêne, il le prit à main et commença à me mastuber. Il donna un autre coup de rein, puissant, presque violent, et une onde exquise mais implacable m'enveloppa jusqu'à ce que je me laisse tomber en avant, comblé et rompu.

Zoro continua de m'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, faisant durer cet instant alors qu'il s'activait toujours en moi. Nous avons tous les deux atteints la jouissance ultime, mais le plaisir semblait encore plus fort maintenant que nos peaux étaient devenues ultrasensibles. La sueur perlait sur son front, ses cheveux étaient humides et ses yeux pétillaient comme si des mitrailleuses d'or y étaient.

Enfin, nous nous couchions. Il m'enserra dans ses bras pour me coller à lui. Ses lèvres baisant mes épaules. Ma température avait considérablement augmenté avec le temps que nous avions passé si près l'un de l'autre. J'avais presque l'impression d'égaler la sienne. C'est dans ce moment d'intense satisfaction que je m'endormis.

Bouger ou ne pas le faire ? Non. J'étais trop bien dans cette position mon corps le long de celui qui m'énervait. Il n'y avait même pas une heure, qui plus est. Le téléphone sonna - enfin vibra plutôt- une fois , une deuxième fois, une troisième fois, puis rien.

Il s'était enfin décider de décrocher, poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

-Oui ? dit-il

-Monsieur Roronoa, où êtes-vous? Votre fiancée Kuina, vous attend depuis des heures. On vient vous chercher?

 _Il est fiancé ? Un gosse de riche..._

\- Non. Je suis occupé, je serai là demain. Dites la d'aller se coucher sans moi.

-Monsieur... Elle va nous .. Elle est effrayante lorqu'elle s'énerve, appellez-la pour lui annoncer.

\- Rien à faire. Je suis occupé, démerdez vous tout seul.

Puis je n'entendis plus rien, il avait raccroché. Il m'enserra sur son torse et cala sa tête sur mes épaules, son souffle caressant mes tempes.

Monsieur Roronoa , ce n'était pas le nom de mon patron? Non impossible, même si je n'ai jamais vu mon patron, il devait sûrement être un vieux grincheux, pas un putain de beau gosse de 22 ans. De plus tout le monde porte ce nom .Impossible. Oui c'était ça. Demain ce sera une autre journée de merde au staff autant dormir...

* * *

 **Voilà.**

 **Je suis pas trop pour le Zosan mais j'espère que celà vous a plu !**

 **On se dira à la prochaine pour la suite. Merci à wolf. Et bonne anniv!**


	2. Passé & Trahison

**Note de l'auteure: Salut! J'espère que vous vous portez bien car voici la suite !**

 **En collaboration avec Wolfiereigns!**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment.**

 **Je remercie ceux qui lisent la fiction et la suit. Sarahahah et Nami0810 pour leur review.**

* * *

 _Lorsque tout semblait aller, Tu es apparu et m'as embrassé. ..._  
 _A ce moment, j'ai su que le plus gros chagrin d'amour, c'était de savoir que le seul qui puisse vous lénifier est celui qui était capable de vous rendre triste…_

* * *

« On est au Club night. »

J'avais raccroché et avais déposé le téléphone sur le lit. J'avais terminé de travailler depuis deux heures et je devais me rendre à une soirée organisée par un ami du travail. Je m'étais dirigé devant le miroir et m'observais. Mes cheveux étaient soigneusement peignés et mes boucles blondes delicate descendaient sur mon visage. Je portais un jean bleu et un sweat rouge. C'était plutôt décontracté pour aller en boîte, du moins c'est ce que j'avais pensé...  
Mais bon, on ne sera qu'entre amis.

Un dernier regard devant la glace et je sortis agacé de mon appartement . Je pris ma voiture afin de m'y rendre. La nuit était calme, d'habitude on aurait entendu les klaxons des véhicules mais pas ce soir là...Après avoir garé ma voiture dans un parc, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée du club qui était surmontée d'une énorme enseigne éclairée par un néon représentant un cœur traversé d'une flèche. L'enseigne qui clignotait de ces couleurs rouge, jaune,orange allumaient la nuit, baignant leur lumière vive et fluorescente sur les dizaines de personnes qui faisaient la queue.

Un homme d'environ deux mètres avec un corps puissant et musclé se tenait devant la porte. Il filtrait les entrées cochant des noms sur sa liste et empochant les billets de cent qu'on lui glissait de temps à autre pour soulever la corde de velours rouge et autoriser certains clients à entrer.

Je remontais la file d'un pas léger, dépassant les hommes aux costumes élégants et les femmes aussi légèrement vêtues comme le permettait la température d'une nuit en janvier. Quelques unes me dévisageaient lorsque je m'étais placée devant le garde.

\- Comment vas-tu Franky?

\- Tu disparais des mois et tu ré-apparais pour me demander comment je vais ?!

\- J'ai trouvé un travail et je n'ai pas le temps. Mais… Je te promets de me trouver des moments libres et de venir te rendre visite plus souvent.

Sans me répondre, l'homme baraqué me laissa entrer. Plusieurs personnes dans la queue laissèrent échapper des jurons et me reluquaient d'un air méprisant.  
Pff... Ils étaient lamentables. Autant que je profite de mes avantages, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, j'étais pressé alors.

Depuis le temps, l'endroit n'avait pas du tout changé : il y avait les salons des V.I.P à l'étage, et le bar étaient recouverts de diverses ruines essentiellement des soleils et des étoiles gravés dessus. Il y avait un de ces mondes, la plupart des gens se trouvaient sur la piste de danse qui avait une plate-forme ovale.

Je passais entre les gens et même avec des « Excuse-moi » et des « Pardon » : ils ne s'écartaient pas.  
En plus, ils suintaient la sueur. Quelque chose me poussa en avant et ma tête heurta quelque chose de dur et ferme. J'avais relevé la tête et rencontrer le visage d'un homme brun, j'avais du mal à voir clairement son visage avec les jeux de lumières...Mais, je pus remarquer qu'il était en train de me sourire... De me sourire ?

J'avais lâché un bref « Excuse-moi » et continuais mon chemin entre les personnes qui s'échauffaient. J'étais presque arrivé devant le bar quand une main saisit mon épaule et me retourna sans ménage. Je revis la même personne, il me prit la main et me traîna hors de la salle et m'emmena à l'etage où y avait très peu de personnes. Je vis une grande table ronde où des bouteilles d'alcools et de verres y étaient déposés. On s'avancait et Je reconnus tout de suite les visages de mes amis du travail qui s'étaient installés autour. Il y avait Marco, un blond et un châtain Thacht son meilleur ami. Le brun lâcha ma main et alla s'asseoir avec les autres.

« -Viens t'asseoir avec nous dit Thacht aujourd'hui, c'est une journée spéciale.

J'allai m'installer sur la dernière place qu'il restait, donc près du brun de tout à l'heure.

\- Sabo, je te présente Ace dit Marco, c'est notre meilleur ami.

Je me raidis à l'attente de ce nom, c'était Portgas D Ace ...L'homme qui m'avait ..

\- Pas la peine de nous présenter Marco on se connaît déja, ajouta Ace. N'est ce pas Sabo ?

J'acquiesçai, confirmant ses dires.

 _Moi, qui ne voulais plus le voir._

\- Tant mieux dans ce cas ! s'exclama Thacht. Cette soirée est en son honneur, aujourd'hui notre petit Ace s'installe à Tokyo avec nous.

-C'est vraiment génial, répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

 _Merde..._

 _Je m'attendais pas à le revoir, depuis cet incident. Non. Pourquoi lui ?_

 _Si j'avais pas ..._

 _Tout ça à cause de cette .. cette..._

 _Je n'aurais pas dû venir à cette soirée._

Je m'étais redressé de la chaise et avais murmuré : «J'arrive » .Puis, je me précipitais vers la sortie sous les exclamations des autres. J'allais aux toilettes, au moins là-bas j'entendrais pas la musique de la salle. J'ouvris la porte avec force et je vis personne.

Tant mieux.

Je restais là, debout à réfléchir sur ce que je devais faire.

Il a dû sûrement oublié... Non. Je ne pense pas. Il n'est-

Je ne lui adresse plus la parole.

Je déménage une nouvelle fois et-

« Je t'ai cherché partout »

Je sursautais de surprise et fit volte-face pour voir Ace adossé sur le mur des toilettes, les bras croisés. Maintenant, je pouvais mieux l'observer. Il avait pas changé, toujours ce visage tavelé de ces tâches rousseurs. Je souris à ces mots sans le souhaiter. Ces cheveux avaient poussés, cela lui arrivait aux épaules et il était très grand et musclé. Il portait un jean slim bleu marine et une chemise noir.

« -Arrêtes de réfléchir, continua le brun, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tout est de ma faute.

Il s'était avancé et se retrouvait très proche de moi.

\- J'avais peur de la réaction de mes parents. Et je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

-J..Je.. C'est censé me rassurer ou… ?

\- Crois ce que tu veux, Sabo, mais je suis sincère. Fermes les yeux et relèves la tête.

J'hésitais le temps d'un instant et répondis :

« Non.

\- Bon, tu l'auras voulu. Mais, saches que je suis désolé. »

Une de ses mains s'enfonça dans mes cheveux, me maintenant contre lui, pendant que l'autre naviguait sur mon corps et glissa sur mon sweat. Puis il releva ma tête, me regarda pendant un long moment, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, avant de s'écraser dessus, dures, possessive et sans pitié. Sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche, trouvant la mienne pour l'inviter dans une danse lente et sensuelle.  
Ses mains s'étaient glissés sur mes hanches, ses paumes chaudes réveillant mon corps. Mon cœur frappait dans ma poitrine.

 _Je ne t'aime pas._

Il s'écarta de moi, me regarda. Je repris mon souffle et essayais de me détacher de lui mais ses mains entouraient fermement ma taille comme un étau.

"Sabo. " commença t-il.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un homme était sortit des toilettes et l'observait. Je devenais tout petit quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait vu la scène depuis le début.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir hors de ma vue, il avait dit ça d'un ton dur et ferme.

\- Non... Oui... Je comptais ...partir .

Il sortit de la salle très vite ayant peur de ce qu'Ace devait lui faire. Je me mis à rire, c'était marrant de voir cet homme affolé et déguerpir si vite. Puis, le silence revint et je le regardais.

\- Sabo, deviens mon petit-ami.

 _Hein?_

* * *

« Si j'ai bien compris, il ne revient pas cette nuit... »

Ils hochèrent lentement la tête, la personne qui se tenait devant eux leur faisait peur. Ils craignaient la réponse de celle-ci , et auraient tout donné pour sortir de ce pétrin. Pourtant, c'était une très belle femme aux courts cheveux bleus qui était doté d'une gentillesse incontestée.

« Il vous a dit quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-elle toujours en leur fixant, assise sur un fauteuil en cuir.

\- Rien, mademoiselle. Il nous a rien dit d'autre, mentit l'un des deux hommes qui avait un long nez et de longs cheveux frisés. Il était droit comme un I après lui avoir répondu.

\- Hum...

Elle savait qu'ils mentaient, il ne fallait pas être un détective pour s'en rendre compte mais elle préférait ne rien ajouter. Ces peureux avaient peur d'elle et craignaient qu' elle s'énerve après eux. Alors, elle continua dans sa lancée:

\- Appelez monsieur Mihawk.

La jeune femme allait leur faire sortir les vers du nez même s'il fallait appeler le diable en personne, elle allait le faire, elle voulait connaître la vérité .

\- Vous savez que monsieur Mihawk est en vacances ...

Il s'arrêta , remarquant le regard furieux de la femme qu'il avait pour interlocutrice.

\- Et il se fait tard on ne va pas le déranger avec ces histoires continua t'il voulant apaiser les tensions. Mademoiselle.

\- Osez-vous me contredire Brook?

Le surnommé avala difficilement la maigre salive qu'il avait dans la bouche et ne répondit pas.

-Vous insinuez que mes problèmes de couple sont des histoires ?

L'homme à la coupe afro tremblait comme un chat trempé, il ne savait pas quoi faire soit il faisait ce qu'elle disait et il se faisait virer par le beau père de celle-ci ou soit il ne faisait pas et il dormait dehors.

\- J'attends . Que vous a t-il dit ?

\- Qu'il avait rien à faire de vous.. finit-il par dire à contre-coeur.

Il voulait aider monsieur Roronoa mais il n'avait pas réussit.

\- Dégagez. cracha t-elle finalement, ayant compris les mots de son garde de corps.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie en fin, couru vers la grande porte vernis.

La jeune femme se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et alla dans sa chambre. Elle était énervée, en colère et voulait tout casser, tout détruire de lui. Des larmes perlaient sur son visage et elle regrettait de ne pas être forte pour les empêcher de couler.

 _Il me trompe, il me trompe..._

Je le déteste !

 _Les personnes faibles se vengent..._

Zoro .. Je te jure de me venger. Tu vas le regretter, je ne serais pas la seule à souffrir.

Elle alla fouiller dans son sac sur la commode, prit son portable composa un numéro en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

 _Les personnes fortes pardonnent..._

" Allo.

\- Monsieur Mihawk? Quand est ce vous rentré? Demanda t-elle Je me sens mal..

\- Qui y'a t'il Kuina ? Tu es malade ?

\- Je ... Non..Je suis perdue ... C'est Zoro, Il me trompe, votre fils a une amante.

Oui... Tu vas le regretter Zoro, je te ferai vivre l'enfer.

 _Les personnes intelligentes ignorent..._

* * *

 ** _Voilà_**

 ** _N'hésitez à écrire une review, si ça vous a plu ou pas._**

 ** _A la prochaine ! Et Merci à Wolf !_**


	3. Blonds et mauvais karma

**Note de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde! Avant de lire ce chapitre vos devez impérativement regarder votre horoscope. Pourquoi ? Et bah vous verrez, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver il peut avoir des imprévus. ^^**

 **En collaboration avec Wolfierengs**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .**

 **Rating : T/M**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _L'histoire d'horreur la plus courte est le lundi 13._

Le calme de la nuit s'en était allé pour laisser place à de doux gazouillis qui parvenaient de l'exterieur. Une brise douce et chaude vint me caresser les joues encore rougies de sommeil. Je plissai les paupières, le temps de me réhabituer à la lumière pourtant faible, qui régnait dans la pièce. Je regardai autour de moi et constatai que ma chambre avait changé. Elle était beaucoup plus spacieuse, le plafond était très haut et devrait même dépasser les trois mètres compter depuis le lit. Un lustre en cristal étincelant de mille feux pendait au dessus de ma tête. La lumière s'étendait sur la table à manger, éclairant la pièce naturellement.

Mais, comment, pourquoi y avait-il ce grand lustre ? Et, pourquoi le rai de lumière, filtrant entre les rideaux de ma chambre me semblait si bizarre ? La réponse paraissait évidente: ce n'était pas mes rideaux. Et cet endroit n'était pas ma chambre.

Ce n'est pas possible.

J'envoyais ma main, à tâtons dans le lit et sentis une présence à mes côtés.  
Putain.  
Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. J'avais bien couché avec cet homme, la veille.  
Je me retournais pour faire face à l'homme en question. Il était réveillé, déjà depuis un moment, à en voir son sourire. Ses traits étaient tirés, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et le teint plus pâle.

Il a dû passer une mauvaise nuit.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et demandai s'il avait bien dormi.

Il me regarda longuement, me caressa les cheveux puis m'embrassa sur le front avant de me répondre:

\- Non.

Je le regardai perplexe, sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu ronfles comme un ivrogne .

Je restai étonné par cette réponse que je tournai dans tous les sens pour lui en donner un sens ! Mais oui, je savais! Cette dernière phrase m'énervait plus au point. Je sentais en moi un flot de contradictions m'envahir.

Monsieur ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer.

Je lui lançai un regard noir auquel il ne réagit pas. Il avait toujours ce sourire narquois qui trônait au coin de sa bouche. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter de passer la nuit avec ce prétentieux?

\- Pourtant, mes ronflements n'ont pas empêché monsieur de me serrer contre lui, la nuit.

Il réprima un sourire, ce qui m'énerva encore plus

\- Justement, j'avais besoin de ta chaleur.

Laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir, je sentis ses mains fermes parcourir mes flans, mes hanches et mes cuisses. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une telle sensation : je me sentais fondre littéralement, comme si, dans mes veines, coulait non pas du sang mais du plaisir. J'allais mourir sur-le-champ s'il interrompait ses caresses, mais redoutait tout autant qu'il continue.

\- Arrêtes de faire ça. Dis-je.

\- J'arrête quoi?

\- Putain.. ... Tu.

Zoro frotta doucement mon gland puis descendit embaumer mes bourses avant de monter et descendre le long de mon sexe. J'avais calé ma tête sur l'oreiller et rivé mes yeux au plafond. J'essayais de penser à autres choses, de penser à autres choses, mais il y'avait rien d'autre qui m'intéressait à part lui.  
Zoro s'arrêta et je lachai un soupir d'aise. L'arrogant se redressa du lit et repoussa la couette de nous. Je frissonnai de froid et regardai les muscles de son bras et de son torse se contracter, tandis qu'il venait se mettre en califourchon sur mes cuisses. Je le trouvais vraiment beau, chacun de ses traits, chaque courbe de son corps étaient magnifiques. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il immisça sa langue, presque brutalement, dans ma bouche qui s'entrouvrit sous ses baisers. Je refermai doucement les paupières afin de me concentrer sur ce baiser.

Le dernier avec lui.

C'était humide, doux, brûlant, parfait. Je ne pouvais plus me détacher de cette langue qui dansait langoureusement avec la mienne. Le baiser avait réveillé en moi des sensations, je sentais sa chaleur irradié tout mon corps. Tandis que sa langue faisait l'amour avec la mienne une de ses mains descendit sur mon torse et alla caresser du bout des doigts mon téton dans des lents effleurements. L'autre main s'aventura plus bas et empoigna mon sexe avec fermeté. Je gémis dans sa bouche alors qu'il caressait ma langue de la sienne m'excitant encore plus . Je repondais à son baiser avec la même-

Sanji!

A l'énoncé de mon nom je sursautai violemment, incapable de retenir un léger cri. Je me retournai vivement et croisai le regard furieux d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux ondulés. Elle était grande et mince d'une émouvante beauté, la taille fine et souple. Son visage était séduisant mais sévère. Elle avait les poings posés sur les hanches adoptant une posture hautaine.

\- Oui. Nami ? dis je non sans craindre de m'être trompé de personne.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et me répondit pertinemment:

\- Non...Arrête de rêvasser au milieu de la pièce, Monsieur Roronoa arrive.

Nami s'approcha vers moi, tapota légèrement du dos de la main mon épaule.

"Du courage" Souffla t-elle. Puis, elle partit s'installer derrière son bureau près de l'entrée, pour feuilleter sûrement des revues.

Je soupirai de lassitude et me frayai un chemin parmi la multitude de gens assis sur leurs chaises roulantes. Leurs yeux étaient rivés devant leur écran et ils tapaient machinalement leurs doigts sur le clavier.

La même routine.

Tirant ma chaise, je m'installai un goût amer sur les lèvres.

La journée ne faisait que commencer et j'en avais déjà marre.

Mon bureau était isolé des autres et se trouvait devant une grande vitre sale. Je regardais pensivement par l'une de ses fenêtres où j'admirais des pigeons qui me dévisageaient de leurs yeux rouges. Ces sales bêtes s'amusaient même à lâcher leurs merdes sur ma fenêtre!

 _Je déteste ma vie, je déteste ce travail_.

Je soupirai une nouvelle et fis mine de taper sur mon clavier.  
Monsieur Roronoa, monsieur Roronoa, j'ai pas besoin d'être en contact avec lui qu'il m'épuise déjà, ce vieux croûlon à deux balles. Bizarre.. A force d'entendre parler de ce vieux, j'en venais à redouter une quelconque rencontre avec lui, comme si quelque chose allait se passer.

" Mais de quel vieux tu parles ? "

Je sursautai de peur de ma chaise et me tournai pour voir Nami à nouveau, tenant un mug de café entre les mains. Elle me fixait avec une telle de curiosité que je me sentais presque flatté. Et moi qui croyais qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi.

\- Monsieur Roronoa.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Mais tu.. es ...mal...ade Sanji. Reussit-elle à articuler. Le boss a le même âge que nous.

J'aquai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses mots.

-Regarde par toi même, continua Nami avec persistance.

Elle désigna l'entrée avec son mug. Je suivis du regard la tasse et remarquai

Zo...Zoro...

À la porte dans un costume sombre, toutes les filles de la pièce se trouvaient autour de lui. Elles étaient comme des charognards qui attendaient un moment d'inattention de sa part pour lui toucher le corps. Non, même pas, elles le touchaient carrément le cul. Le choc! J'étais pétrifié et pris d'une envie soudaine de me cacher sous la table ou de m'enfuir en courant.

\- Non, mais je rêve...

\- Toi aussi. La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai eu la même réaction, affirma Nami.

\- Non, Non. Tu vois la même chose que moi. Pinces moi. Dis-moi que c'est un rêve.

Elle me regarda d'un air incrédule et me répondit:

-Eh non. Tu vois bien ces connes autour de lui qui essaient de lui draguer .

 _Mon dieu, dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un rêve, que je vais me réveiller, par pitié..._  
J'avais rejoins mes mains, eus les yeux clos et regardais le plafond.

-Il vient vers nous, Sanji.

 _Quoi !? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?_

J'ouvris les yeux pour constater que les paroles de la jeune femme s'avéraient être vraies. Zoro venait vers nous, les cheveux lissés vers l'arrière, mettant en valeur sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux émeraude . Et son allure etait juste élégante

\- Caches moi Nami.

Sans qu'elle ne réagisse, je lui pris autour de la taille et la plaçai devant moi. Je cachai ma tête dans ses épais cheveux. J'osais à peine relever la tête pour voir s'il était parti. J'étais tétanisé à l'idée de faire du bruit, et qu'il me remarque.

-Dis-moi s'il est parti.

\- Il est devant moi, répondit la rousse.

 _Hein ?_

\- De qui essaies-tu de te cacher ?

Je reconnus tout de suite la voix grave et posé de Zoro, et mon sang fit plus d'un tour dans mon corps. Je me redressai et fis un demi-sourire à l'homme qui se tenait devant moi.

Je bafouillais, j'avais du mal à trouver mes mots, j'étais totalement désemparé.

\- Mais de personne... Boss.

-Suis- moi dans mon bureau.

0oo0

La salle était petite mais correcte, avec un distributeur de café et une petite armoire noire où l'on rangeait des feuilles blanches. Installés autour d'une petit table ronde, au milieu des restes de petits déjeuners tardifs - café renversé, gobelet en plastique, éclairs de chocolats-. Sabo était entrain de siroter son thé tout en lisant son roman. Thacht lui, assis en face du blond, pianotait le clavier de son portable et jetait des regards discrets de temps en temps, sur la porte.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre Ace et toi la nuit dernière? Questionna t-il le regard toujours rivé sur son engin.

\- La version longue ou la courte ? demanda Sabo d'un air intéressé. Il avait posé son livre sur la table et observait l'homme châtain.

\- La version courte.

Le blond but une petite gorgée de sa boisson et répondit avec calme et précision.

\- Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et j'ai dit non.

Thacht s'arrêta.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Demanda t-il avec surprise en laissant glisser son regard sur le blond. Ce n'est pas ton genre ? Tu ne lui trouves pas beau?

Sabo fronça les sourcils. Le problème était bien plus grave, il ne pouvait pas être le petit ami de l'homme qui l'avait fait énormément souffrir auparavant. D'ailleurs il ne l'aimait pas donc pourquoi devrait il être avec lui ?

\- Non, Thacht . Il est gentil mais c'est que...

Sabo s'interrompit, en sentant son portable vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Le front plissé, il sortit l'appareil de sa poche pour consulter le message.  
 _De: Sanji_  
 _A: Sabo_  
 _13h 15, le lundi 13 janvier._  
 _Sabo je te conseille vivement de faire très attention aux prochaines heures qui arrivent, l'horoscope n'annonce rien de bon pour les blonds aujourd'hui. Ils ont dit "Mauvais Karmas et mauvaises rencontres". Passes ce message à tous les blonds que tu connais. Au revoir, je vais en enfer._

Sabo resta stupéfait par l'absurdité du message. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais lu quelque chose d'aussi peu littéraire ? Mêmes les blagues de son cousin paraissaient plus ingénieuses que les siennes. Sanji devenait fou, c'était ca ?  
Thacht qui avait remarqué, la contraction de son visage au moment où il lisait le message lui demanda la raison de cette soudaine réaction.

\- Non rien. Sanji m'a écrit que cette journée s'annoncerait mal pour les blonds. Tu ne penses pas qui devient fou? Il-

\- Ne dis pas ça Sabo. Coupa Thacht, il avait pris un air triste et posé ses mains sur sa poitrine. Marco s'est pris une porte ce matin, une voiture l'a renversé une flaque d'eau. Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence?

Le blond devint plus sérieux et regarda attentivement le Chatain dans son discours digne d'un grand orateur.

\- Je suis chatain, continua le grand homme. Il m'arrivera moins de malheur par rapport à vous. T'aurais dû rester chez toi, boucles d'or. Termina t-il en essuyant la larme qui perlait sur sa joue.

Sabo commençait vraiment à avoir peur de la soi-disante malédiction du lundi 13 et de ses amis qui devenaient fous, les uns après les autres.

\- Non c'est la fatigue souffla le jeune homme.

Il prit sa dernière gorgée de thé quand-

" Salut tout le monde "

Il recracha la boisson, à l'entente de la voix du nouvel arrivant.

 _Oh non, pas lui._

Il tourna la tête lentement et vit Ace devant lui . Le brun portait des vêtements très sombres, une chemise blanche et une sorte de tissu rouge pendouillait autour de son cou.

\- Tu fais quoi ici?

Ace prit une chaise, s'installa posément dessus et répondit :

\- Je travaille maintenant ici, avec vous .

Les mots "travaille " et " vous" titèrent pendant un long moment dans la tête du blond. Et ce fut ce moment qui comprit le message de Sanji. " Blonds & Mauvais karma. "

0oo0

Je me sentais petit face à cette immensité. C'était une grande pièce décorée et remplie de meubles utilitaires . Le sol était revêtu d'un grand tapis orange, finement tissé. Au milieu de la salle il y avait un grand bureau en arc de cercle derrière lequel une grande baie vitrée donnait, sur une forêt d'immeubles.  
Zoro était assis sur son confortable fauteuil, les jambes croisés. J'étais debout, le regard perdu dans la pièce, évitant de croiser mon regard avec ceux de l'homme devant moi. J'étais très mal à l'aise et avais les mains crispés dans mes poches.

Qu'avais-je fais au bon Dieu pour mériter ce tel malheur ? Même si en ce moment il n'était plus bon.

Le silence qui régnait dans le bureau était si grande que je croyais entendre pleuvoir . Mais le son soudain de la voix grave de zoro brisa ce confortable silence auquel je m'étais habitué.

"Qui aurait cru qu'on se reverrait plus tôt ? "

 _Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que tout ce qu'il dit est satirique ?_

\- Mais quelle coïncidence ! M'exclamai-je. Je pensais à la même chose .

\- On est liés, ce n'est pas du hasard.

 _A peine..._

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi j'ai ce pressentiment que tout ça a été un coup monté ?

-Tu me vexes là répondit-il en prenant un air faussement triste . Je ne connais ni les noms, ni les visages de tous mes employés.

\- Tu mens.

Zoro parut surpris un instant et fronça les sourcils. Ma réponse ne fut pas à son goût. Il se leva brusquement, prit entre ses doigts ma cravate noire et l'amena vers lui. Tous proches, nos fronts se collaient, nos lèvres s' effleuraient et nos souffles se caressaient.

\- Ai-je l'air d'un menteur ? demanda Zoro, ses yeux ancrés dans les miennes.

\- Qu'est-ce que moi j'en sais ? Je suis pas un détecteur de men ..

Des bruits provenant de l'entrée m'arrêta dans mon explication et la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Une jeune femme fit son entrée. Ses cheveux bleus l'arrivaient aux épaules, elle portait un tailleur noir, et des lunettes rouges .

" Monsieur Roronoa."

Le dénommé soupira et relâcha ma cravate. J'en profitais pour reculer très rapidement.

\- Oses encore une fois entrer de cette façon et je te licencie Tashigi.

La jeune femme balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main et continua à avancer jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Je viens vous informer que votre père est là.

-Pardon ?

Je regardai l'homme brun qui arrivait dans la pièce . Il était grand d'un teint pâle, avait une courte barbe noire et des favoris qui pointaient vers le haut. Ses yeux étaient dorés, il portait un jean noir et une chemise rouge avec un crucifix comme pendentif lui donnant l'apparence d'un escrimeur espagnol. Le grand homme avait également un chapeau aux rebords larges décoré avec un grand panache.

C'est le père de Zoro !? Aucune ressemblance à part... Leur expression du visage.

Remarquant les signes que faisait Tashigi à l'entrée, je sortis discrètement de la pièce et elle referma la grande porte derrière elle. J'attendis qu'elle soit hors de ma vue puis je collai mon oreille contre la porte en bois.

 _Par pur curiosité, bien sûr._

"Zoro, je te laisse pas jouir de ta liberté pour que tu fasses ce que tu veux.

\- Ta première responsabilité est cette entreprise. Tu en es le PDG, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui père.

 _Zoro est maintenant docile comme un chien !? Ça change de son arrogance en permane_ nce.

\- Et depuis quand tu as une amante.

 _Une amante ?_

Pourquoi il ne l'a pas invité hier soir!? On aurait fait un plan à trois.

"Les employés écoutent au porte maintenant."

Je tressaillis et fis volte face pour découvrir une belle femme, debout aux cheveux bleus qui me dévisageait comme une snobe.

Trois fois dans la même journée, mon coeur est fragile. Et c'est qui cette fille ?

On se regardait dans les yeux , cherchant je ne sais quoi chez l'autre quand la secrétaire vint vers nous.

" Mademoiselle Kuina, votre fiancé est dans son bureau avec votre beau père, annonça Tashigi qui s'était placé derrière la jeune femme et me lançait des regards meurtriers.

La snobe est la fiancée de Zoro ? Mais alors, j'ai rencontré toute sa famille. Ah non. Mais j'y penses il y'a pas souvent un-

\- Wouf, Wouf!

Un chien dans toute famille riche qui se respecte .

 **Putain de mauvais karma!**

* * *

 _ **Voilà.**_

 _ **Merci à wolf.**_


	4. Nouvelle résolution

**Note de l'auteure : Salut tout le monde! Je n'ai pas grands choses à vous dire à part que, ce chapitre est sur Zoro, Sanji et kuina et que le prochain serait normalement sur Ace et Sabo. Et encore m** **erci pour les reviews aussi.**

 ** _Miaoi fuki : Merci pour tes mots gentils et j'espère que cette suite te plaira_ **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating : T**

 ** _Bonne lecture_ !**

* * *

 _" Si tu crois que je te trompe, on peut toujours se séparer, Kuina. "_  
 _Et bien sûr qu' elle lui avait répondit: non_.

La vie lui plaisait bien car elle s'imaginait pouvoir tout contrôler. Elle n'aimait pas être plongée dans l'ignorance. Elle faisait tout son possible pour exercer son influence sur les autres, mais le seul qu'elle était incapable de contrôler c'etait lui: _Roronoa Zoro_.  
Nerveuse, elle prit un parquet de cigarettes sur le chevet du lit, et en planta une au coin de ses lèvres, avant de se rappeler que son compagnon ne voulait pas que l'on fume dans sa chambre. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait aucune envie de sorti _r. On va faire un petit compromis_ se disait-elle, en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
Elle avait juste un peu eu de mal avec la révélation que Zoro venait de lui faire, mais tôt ou tard, il le regrettera amèrement: aucun homme ne s'était montré aussi audieux envers elle et comme elle le disait toujours: chacun à son tour chez le coiffeur, aujourd'hui c'était elle, demain ce sera lui et son amante.  
En même temps que son briquet embrasait le tabac séché, elle se surprit à faire une prière silencieuse.

_ Tu verras, murmura t'elle en observant la volute de fumée qui s'élévait devant elle.

Après avoir fini sa cigarette, elle se disait qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle, mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger, Thacht lui saisit le poignet.

_Reste avec moi.

Son coeur s'emballa. Qu' elle reste?

\- Je ...

-Passes la nuit ici.

Ah... bien sûr qu'elle reste maintenant, pas pour toujours. Elle revint à la réalité.

\- As tu ta pilule avec toi ? Demanda t'il .

Elle lui adressa un regard noir. Il ne s'excusa pas.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de former une famille, kuina, et ce ne sera jamais le cas.

Il roula à moitié sur elle, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de lui.

\- Les fins heureuses n'existent pas.

Elle comprenait ce qui faisait, il l'a prévenait pour qu'elle ne se berce pas d'illusions, qu'il n'avait pas envie de satisfaire. Il imposait ses conditions.

\- Tu crois? Demanda t'elle mélancolique, espérant qu'il se trompait. Moi, je crois que si. Mon père est resté fidèle au souvenir de mère.

\- Cest facile d'être fidèle quand l'autre est mort.

\- C'est horrible de dire cela.

\- Oui c'est horrible, mais c'est vrai. Les gens vivent ensemble, mais se lassent l'un de l'autre. Soit ils décident de se supporter quand même, soit ils se séparent. Comme ton couple.

\- C'est faux dit t'elle en secouant la tête. La plupart des mariages marchent, parce que les gens sont heureux en ménage. Il ne s'agit pas de se supporter mais d'être amis, de se soutenir et s'aimer. Mon couple se porte à merveille.

\- Tu es tellement sentimentale Kuina! Pourquoi avoir sacrifié ta précieuse virginité à un goujat comme moi ?

Elle avait pas vraiment eu le choix: elle en avait marre d'attendre et il était le seul homme qui lui plaisait. Malheureusement, c'était une fripouille et elle mentir donc :

\- C'était purement sexuel.

C'était ainsi qu'elle était obligée de voir les choses, il fallait qu'elle profite de ce que Thacht avait à lui offrir, tant que cela durait. Ce ne serait pas éternel, il n'aurait pas pu être plus explicite sur ce point.

\- Le sexe n'entre pas en ligne de compte dans l'idée que tu te fais d'un mariage heureux ? Demanda t'il d'un air sardonique.

\- Bien sur que si, mais cela ne fait pas tout. Il y'à d'autres ingrédients tout aussi importants.

\- Non dit il en riant, c'est le plus important ma belle. Si un homme n'est pas satisfait, il finira pas voir ailleurs.

\- Tu es l'homme le plus cynique au monde.

\- Pas du tout, je suis simplement réaliste et toi tu es aussi naïve qu'à seize ans Cela ne fait que prouver que je n'étais pas l'homme qui te fallait à l'époque, et que je ne le suis toujours pas aujourd'hui.

Elle essaya de rester détendue en dépit du sentiment d'effroi glaçant qui parcourait son corps.

\- J'ai une question Kuina.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

\- A ton avis, après quoi courrent les femmes?

\- Je ne sais pas répondit t'elle, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- L'argent ou le sexe dit il d'un ton amer, et tu es comme elles.

La jeune femme ne répliqua pas, il avait tout simplement raison. Rien ne l'intéressait dans ce monde, même pas les regards des hommes sur elle, dans la rue. Pour elle, être riche l'a rendait supérieur aux autres. Elle aimait être au dessus des autres, savoir qu'elle était dans un milieu aisé ou rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Et être la fiancée d'un millionnaire lui donnait toutes les possibilités.  
Elle fumait, elle riait et elle était bien, elle vivait. Pour elle, la liberté, c'était la solitude, c'était être livrée à elle-même, à ses amis, sa drogue et ses musiques. Sans ça , elle n'etait pas bien et là, elle se sentait rejetée, alors que bien posée chez elle, planant, elle était bien. C'était tout: bien. Ces drogues lui donnaient l'impression d'être quelqu'un, d'être capable de grands exploits, de faire plus que des gens normaux, que les gens nets.  
Elle pouvait voler, elle pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle veut, elle était seule, dependante de rien . Dependante de rien ? Non. Ce statut social, elle aimait le tenir. Elle devait alors garder son fiancé auprès d'elle, pour garder cette place dans la société. Et pour ca, elle avait une merveilleuse idée.

* * *

Je conduisis hargard, jusqu'à chez moi. J'avais passé l'essentiel de ma journée à éviter _mon cher_ patron. Ce salaud qui s'était bien foutu de moi, en jouant le parfait inconnu la nuit dernière. Et moi, bête comme j'étais, je n'avais pas hésité à me donner à lui.  
Si j'avais été plus prudent ce soir là, tout celà ne serait jamais arrivé. Et puis, tant pis, ça avait été une superbe soirée.

Il était presque vingt heures lorsque je pénétrai dans le garage et deverouillai la porte à toute vitesse. Une fois à l'intérieur, je débranchai l'alarme, puis retournai immédiatement fermer la porte et la verrouiller de nouveau. Je rentrais rarement chez moi, je préférais passer mes nuits chez mes amis ou mes conquêtes d'une nuit.

J'allumai les lumières et exasminai les lieux pour m'assurer que rien n'avait bougé puis, je me preparai un bon verre de whisky. La cigarette me manquait, une fois encore: mais ma résolution de cette nouvelle année fut d'arrêté de fumer.  
J'aurais dû rajouter les sorties en boîte de nuit, mais bon..  
Je mis de la musique pour me tenir compagnie, puis me rendis dans ma chambre pour voir ce qui m'attendait. Enfin pour voir si rien n'avait été changé à mon absence.  
C'était angoissant de savoir qu'un de mes ex avec le double des clés, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une folle allié.  
Je ne trouvai rien. Il y'avait du désordre certes, mais je n'avais rien vu ce qui pourrait être dangereux pour ma personne. Au lieu de m'allonger, j'ouvris un de mes placards et tirai une chaise pour monter de dessus. Même ainsi juché, j'eus du mal à atteindre la boîte.

J'étais sur le point d'atteindre mon but quand mon téléphone sur le lit, sonna et me fit sursauter. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'écran. Inconnu. Je descendis de mon perchoir et décrochais l'appareil en croisant les doigts, priant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un appel du travail. Celà dit, ça pourrait bien être cette folle.

\- Allô ?

Silence. Il y'avait pourtant quelqu'un au bout de la ligne. Cette personne était au bout de la ligne écoutait, respirait, attendait. Je tentais une nouvelle fois:

\- Allô?

\- Bonsoir.

Je sentis un léger frisson, preuve que j'entendais cette voix, non seulement par les oreilles mais de toute ma peau et de tout mon être. Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demandai je

\- Je voulais juste être sûr que tu étais bien rentré.

\- Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas le numéro de tes employés.

\- Je dois l'avoir en cas d'urgence. Enfin bref... je ne t'ai pas appelé pour ça, tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Tu me donnes pas d'ordres.

\- Je suis ton patron.

\- Dans ton lieu de travail. Je suis chez moi et je fais ce dont j'ai envie.

\- Toujours aussi têtu, le gamin... voyons voir si tu sauras le redire devant moi. Ouvres moi cette porte.

\- Quelle porte?

\- Celle de chez toi, bête.

Je froncai les sourcils.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Et comment se fait il qu'il connaisse mon lieu d'habitation ?_

 _Le stalker. ..._

\- J'ouvre pas et vas voir ailleurs si je suis.

 _Retour chez l'employeur, tête de poireau._

Je raccrochai, soulagé, mais pas totalement. Je le serais réellement s'il ne persiste pas. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds. J'ouvris le frigo et ne trouvai rien d'autres que de la boisson jus, bière et de l'eau gazeuse.

Il faudrait que je fasses les courses j'ai même pas de quoi prendre mon petit déjeuner demain matin.

Après un gros soupir, je pris une bière, l'ouvris avec une pichenette et en avalai quelques gorgées. Puis, je partis me coucher, après une douche. Un peu Plus tard dans la nuit, un bruit métallique répété provenant de la porte d'entrée me réveilla. Je me figeai, couvert d'une sueur glaciale; quelqu'un essayait de forcer la serrure. Je cherchai désespérément de quoi me défendre, mais bien sur je n'avais aucune arme à la maison. Le bruit continuait. Il fallait que j'appelle la police, mais ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps.  
Brusquement, une ombre jaillit de l'obscurité et fondit sur moi. Elle m'immobilisa fermement sur le lit.

"" Tu t'es cru plus malin que ton patron."

 _Ce n'est pas possible... je suis entrain de rêver ... il ne peut pas être ici._

_ Mais saches que je suis plus intelligent que toi et on ne l'a fait pas à moi.

Je le vis sourire et se lécher les lèvres tel un animal enragé se préparant à fondre sur sa proie

\- J'étais fatigué et il fallait que je dorme.

\- J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé alors...

\- Oui, enfin.. peut être.

" Déshabilles- toi, tout de suite."

 _La prochaine résolution de Sanji fut : De toujours obéir aux ordres de son Boss._

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Bonne vacances !**_  
 _ **Avis ?**_


	5. Amant ou Amante?

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating : M**

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _Les rencontres dans la vie sont comme le vent. Certaines vous effleurent juste la peau, d'autres vous renversent._

Je m'excuse de t'avoir désobéir, chuchotai-je sentant la nervosité me gagner alorsqu'il exasminait chaque parcelle de mon corps sans le toucher.

Je tendis la main pour lui retirer sa veste mais il m'arrêta.

_ Il faut que bien que tu enlèves ça!

C'était le costume qu'il avait porté au travail toute la journée, donc cela faisait près de 24 heures qu'il ne s'était pas changé et l'ensemble était dans un état pitoyable.

Zoro n'esquissa pas un geste, toujours muré dans son silence. Il se contenta de laisser retomber ma main et de faire un pas en arrière. Je déglutis péniblement, en voyant sa machoire se crisper. Se donnait-il au même jeu constant pour montrer qu'il est le chef? Ou bien s'éfforçait il de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions? Son mutisme me troublait.

Un léger spasme fit trembler la commissure de ses lèvres, je ne décelai toutefois aucune colère dans son regard ténébreux. Seulement du désir ainsi qu'une lueur malicieuse m'indiquant qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Troublé, j'avalai le trop plein de salive accumulé dans ma bouche tout en résistant à l'envie de tendre la main pour le toucher ou pour se toucher. Je n'avais plus peur. Je devinais dans ses yeux qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal et je brûlais de découvrir ce qui m'attendait.

_ Retourne-toi et pose tes mains sur le lit.

Son ordre était comme tout à l'heure, dur et sec. Je m'exécutai sans broncher. Si sa punition consistait à me faire l'amour de façon brusque et rapide, j'en savourais chaque seconde. Je positionnai et laissai tomber ma tête de manière à le voir debout derrière moi, immobile. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. je restai ainsi plié en deux, pendant ce qui me semblait durer une éterrnité avant d'entendre enfin le froissement de sa veste qu'il laissa tomber par terre. Il fit de même avec sa chemise, son pantalon et le reste de ses vêtements jusqu'à se retrouver complètement nu, se tenant exactement au même endroit. - Beaucoup trop loin à mon goût.- je serrai les cuisses et le mystère qui planait sur les prochaines directives qui me donneraient me rendait fou Il était si près et pourtant si loin de moi, que ces minutes interminables me mirent dans un état de tension que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

_Arrête de faire ça, me réprimanda Zoro.

_ Faire quoi ? demandai- je le souffle court.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour me regarder. Je vis ses jambes s'avancer vers moi juste avant de sentir ses doigts me pénétrer en douceur.

_ Ne te crispes pas. J'adore regarder ton trou de chair qui palpite, voir le nectar de ton désir sortir de ton sexe et dégouliner le long de tes cuisses.

 _Dis moi que je rêve._

Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi vulgaire, et pourtant je dus résister à l'envie de serrer les cuisses de nouveau. Comment ces paroles pouvaient-elles me faire tant d'effet? Il fallait à tout prix que je bouge. Je tenais plus en place.

Je sursautai quand Zoro commença à me caresser les fesses avec un grognement sensuel qui ne fit qu'accroître mon excitation. Quand il introduisit brusquement ses doigts en moi, je gémis de plaisir, soulagé qu'il vienne enfin apaiser le feu mais il retira soudain ses doigts.

Je gémis de plus belle, mais de frustration cette fois.

_ Tu aimes ça hein ? Tu aimes, quand c'est brutal.

Il se tenait si près derrière moi que je sentais la chaleur émanant de son corps.

Je ne voyais pas son visage mais d'après la tension qui perçait dans sa voix, je devinai que ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Je me passai la langue sur les lèvres en imaginant son impressionant membre et hochai la tête en guise de réponse, ma gorge étant trop sèche pour parler.

_Réponds avec des mots, Sanji.

_ Oui de toute évidence j'aime ça.

Je sentis son gland s'attarder à l'entrée de mon intimité palpitante, tendue vers ce plaisir qui allait certainement venir- rapidement, espérais-je, car ses paroles m'avaient déjà mené au bord de l'extase. J'avais soif de lui.

Tout en me tenant par la taille, Zoro me pénétra lentement en moi, son sexe venant prendre la place de ses doigts. Il m'attira contre lui tout en me donnant un coup de reins et je sentis son membre s'enfoncer profondément en moi.

Je criai sans savoir si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de trancher car, alors que mes muscles commençaient à se détendre autour de lui. Il se retira complètement , laissant une sensation de vide qui m'arracha un cri de frustration.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, seulement troublé par le bruit de ma respiration haletante. Un petit gloussement se fit entendre derrière moi: Zoro prenait manifestement son pied à ce jeu qui lui donnait le contrôle et pouvoir. Je le laissai faire car je savais que dès qu'il me dévoilerait ce qu'il avait prévu, je prendrais mon pied autant que lui. Il ne se dépêchait , hélas, pas assez à mon goût.

_Je dois dormir. Tu sais...

Il rit dans sa barbe invicible, probablement à cause du ton suppliant de ma voix.

je frissonai quand il effleura l'arrière de mes cuisses. Je me tendais vers cette caresse et il écarta légerement sa main. Je sentais encore la chaleur de ses doigts, mais j'avais besoin de leur conctact. Je m'immobilisai, espérant qu'il reprendrait là où il s'était arrêté. Bien vu: il reposa sa main sur ma cuisse et je me mordis la lèvre pour résister à l'envie de gémir ou de bouger. Toutefois, lorsqu'il frôla mon sexe c'en fut trop.

Je poussai un gémissement de plaisir et me cambrai vers sa main qui stimulait à présent le gland de ma verge. Mon point sensible glonflait entre ses doigts. Mon sexe commençait à me gêner mais je m'efforçai de lui cacher afin qu'il continue.

Hélas j'en fus incapable. Je frottai fièvreusement à sa main, avide de ce seul conctact. Je brûlais de sentir son corps contre le mien, son sexe me pénétrer vigoureusement et ses bras puissants m'enserrer mais je devais me contenter de ce qu'il m'offrait.

_ Merde, Zoro! m'écriai-je lorsqu'il retira sa main au moment précis où j'allais jouir.

J'étais dans un tel était d'excitation que je haletais, le corps en sueur, en proie à la colère et à la frustation, presque étourdi par la chaleur et les émotions qui me submergeaient. j'eus envie de l'insulter et de le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce quil me plaque sur le lit et me baise comme il m'avait ménacé cet après-midi. Mais je n'en fis rien. C'était ce qu'il désirait ce dont il avait besoin et même si je détestais cette sensation, je voulais le sastifaire.

_Je ne te désobeirai plus jamais, Zoro, articulai-je entre deux respirations saccadées.

_Promets le moi.

Je soupirai en entendant sa voix empreinte de tendresse.

Je hochai la tête avant de me rappeler son précedent avertissement.

_Promis.

Il reposa aussitôt ses mains sur moi et me tourna face à lui. Mes tetons durcis se dressèrent de plus belle au conctact de la légère toison de son torse, et de son baiser sauvage combla enfin mes attentes. Je joignis mes mains derrière sa tête et l'attirai vers moi tout en ondulant sensuellement du bassin. A ma grande joie, il se laissa faire et vint me rejoindre sur les draps défaits pour s'allonger sur mon corps étendu.

_ Je pourrais m'en aller maintenant. Si je te laissais comme ca, si près du but, tu comprendras exactement la frustration que j'ai ressenti toute à l'heure devant la porte, brûlant d'impatience de te rejoindre au lit, tout ça pour constater que tu m'as raccroché et fermé la porte au nez

Je secouai la tête.

_Sil te plait ne fais pas ça.

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

_Qu'est ce que tu prefères ? Rapide ou lent ?

Je réflechis un quart de seconde, agréablement surpris qu'il me demande mon avis au lieu de m'imposer son choix comme il l'avait fait jusque-là. Sans avoir pourquoi, cette petite victoire m'emplit de fierté. Je songeai que nous n'avions encore jamais fait l'amour tendrement. Nos ébats avaient été passionés et exigeants si bien que j'étais curieux de savoir à quoi celà ressemblerait. J'aurais pu lui exprimer ce souhait, mais il prendrait sans doute plus de plaisir s'il décidait lui-même. De toute façon, je m'en fichais:j'avais envie de lui, point.

_Comme tu veux, Zoro.

Il poussa un long soupir et approcha son visage du mien.

_Merci d'être à mon écoute aujourd'hui, murmurat-il en déposant un baiser furtif sur ma bouche.

Il fit basculer son bassin en arrière et j'écartai les cuisses en me cambrant vers lui, sentant son membre dur contre moi. Il me pénétra tout en douceur, millimètre par millimètre, si lentement que je crus que j'allais exploser avant la fin. Etait-ce là sa définition de la lenteur? Il en m'avait jamais infligé une telle torture. je tentai de me cambrer d'avantage afin d'accélerer la cadence, mais il s'immobilisa et me fit les gros yeux.

_ Tu m'as dit de faire comme je le voulais, me fit-il observer sur ton de reproche.

Mais je vis une lueur taquine traverser ses yeux.

_Tu me tues gémis-je alorsqu'il achevait de me pénétrer de toute la longueur de sa queue, me comblant complètement.

_Tu m'eblouis, répliqua-t-il en se retirant lentement avant d'entrer de nouveau en moi, rapidement cette fois.

Il continua ses va- et -vient sortant en douceur avant de rentrer en moi brutalement. Au troisièment coup de reins, je tremblais déjà de plaisir au bord de l'orgasme. A chaque nouvelle poussée, il me parlait, lèvres contre lèvres, sans jamais m'embrasser ni s'éloigner. C'était l'expérience la plus érotique de toute ma vie.

_J'ai peur de toi, gamin.

Certes pas franchement érotique, mais je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire car je ressentais la même chose à son égard.

_Tu me fais perdre tout contrôle..Tu me rends fou.. Je n'ai jamais autant desiré personne... Tu es si beau...

Je commençai à jouir alorsqu'il se retirait et, lors de la poussée suivante, je plaquai sa tête contre mon torse en criant son nom. Mon corps entier fut parcouru de spasmes de plaisir. Zoro continua à s'activer frénétiquement avec des mouvements plus rapides. Je sentais son membre se durcir d'avantage pendant que mon intimité se contractait autour de lui. Je compris qu'il approchait de la fin. Au final, nous avions joui ensemble et je ressentis une satisfaction profonde et totale.

_ Je te laisse dormir, on se revoit tout à l'heure.

J'étais si fatigué que je m'étais écroulé juste après, le mot dormir ne suffisait pas. J'avais dû rester dans cet état quinze ou vingt minutes avant de rouvrir les yeux. Je vis qu'il m'avait laissé un mot. - Très poetique- Tu n'as jamais été une coincidence mais un choix, _mon amant._

* * *

 **POV Sabo.**

Thacht était rentré vers six heures, ce matin là. J'étais dans la salle de bains quand il avait claqué la porte d'entrée à toute volée. Ce maudit homme saura t'il un jour fermer les portes comme toute le monde. Il sifflait comme un pinson et, tout en me rasant, j'écoutais le bruit de ses pas décroître et se rapprocher tandis qu'il me cherchait dans toutes les pièces. Il était apparu dans mon dos, le visage resplendissant arborant le sourire spécial " J'ai fait l'Amour toute la nuit "

J'avais vu sa main se lever dans la glace, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps d'esquiver la claque magistrale qui s'était abattue sur mon épaule. Une chance que j'étais un adepte du rasoir électrique, j'aurais pas aimé débuter ma journée avec une balafre. Il était heureux comme un gosse et je m'étais fait un plaisir de doucher son enthousiasme.

_ J'espère que tu as pris tes précautions, cette fois.

J'avais vu à son air blasé qu'il avait rayé certains mots de son vocabulaire ces derniers temps.

_ T'es juste jaloux. Ella avait sa plaquette dans la main quand elle était entré dans ma chambre. Arrêtes de voir le mal partout.

J'avais arrêté de lui gâcher la joie. Je finis de m'habiller, puis nous sommes allés prendre un café à la cuisine. Il m'avait raconté avec une précision quasi chirurgicale, sa nuit avec kuina. Je m'en serais passé mais j'avais déjà eu un aperçu de son intolérance à la frustration. Je l'avais donc laissé délirer sans l'interrompre. Il souriait tout seul, le regard dans le vague. Si ce n'était qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux, il avait l'air en forme, et était prêt à attaquer cette nouvelle journée sous les meilleures auspices.

_ Elle m'a confié une mission.

Je froncai légèrement sourcils. Une mission? Cette fille était connu pour être autoritaire, égocentrique et en peu folle. Elle regardait les gens de haut, et les traitait de larbins. Pourquoi aurait-elle confier une mission à son amant? Pourtant elle pouvait tout avoir et faire, avec toute la fortune qu'elle avait en sa possesion.

_Oui, elle veut que j'espionne son fiancé, continua Thacht. Elle pense qu'il a une amante dans son lieu de travail.

_ Elle t'a donné combien, pour que tu acceptes.

_Cinq cent mille yens et du sexe.

 _Putain...Mais qu'est ce qui lui ai passé par la tête pour qu'il marchande avec elle ? ça va très mal finir cette affaire._

_T'aurais pas dû. Le boss n'aime pas quand on s'intéresse à sa vie privée. Tu couches dejà avec sa fiancée, ça te suffit pas ?

_Non, le sexe c'est différent de l'argent . Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà ma petite idée et je vais commencer par surveiller sa secrétaire Tashigi.

_ C'est impossible qu'elle soit son amante, ils s'attendent comme un chien et chat. Et je crois qu'elle soit en couple.

_C'est peut être une façade...

_Ca pourrait être aussi un homme...

_Non... le boss est cent pour cent hétéro, comme moi.

 _Ou pas. Je l'ai vu embrassé un homme au club night de Franky, un soir._

Je soupirai d'un ton las et me redressai de ma chaise. Thacht pourrait parfois être aussi têtu qu'un gosse, surtout quand il a une idée dans la tête: il est difficile de lui faire changer d'avis.

_Comme tu veux, Sanji pourrait t'aider, il est sorti avec toutes les filles de l'entreprise.

_Tu as sûrement raison.

* * *

 _Le nuage sur lequel on repose nous accepte même inculte._

Elle pensait à tout ça à son fiancé, le rêve. Ses produits, cachés partout, l'appellaient. Kuina, oui c'était bien elle, pourquoi ne pas les écouter: un de plus, ça ne faisait rien, mais lequel choisir ? La coke, la C, sa preférée, pourquoi sa préferée lui ferait elle du mal, elle était là juste pour l'aider, pour elle. Rien que pour elle, cette idée lui plaîsait. Elle préparait, elle traçait, elle regardait, savourait reniflait, c'était fait. Montée de chaleur, elle aimait .Pas de regret, continuions ... de plonger dans le gouffe. Ensemble, Zoro.

* * *

 ** _Voilà! Avis ?_**


	6. Découvert à douze heures

**NDA : Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez un bon weekend. Voici le sixième chapitre, allelulia, allelulia! Désolée pour ce long moment d'attente. Je suis entrain de réécrire cette fiction. N'hésitez surtout à me dire s'il ya des fautes, des mots manquants etc.. **

_**Sarahaha : Merci pour ta review, et contente que le Lemon t'ait plu. Ahaha, sûrement il l'est, mais un zorro maso c'est quand même prenant. Voici la suite x)**_

 _ **MiaoiFuki : J'aime beaucoup cette fiction, elle fait partie de mes 3 tops**_

 _ **Pauline et rineca : Je penses t'avoir déjà répondu, mais merci pour tes reviews **_

_**Miloux : voici la suite, merci**_

 **Rating : T**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Chaque jour je pense à toi,_

 _Chaque heure je prends soin de toi_

 _Chaque minute je me soucie de toi,_

 _Parce que chaque seconde je t'aime._

 _L'amour est simple, et pourtant même avec toutes les richesses du monde, il est difficile de trouver l'amour véritable ..._

* * *

 **7heures**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec une drôle de sensation, comme si quelque chose dans mon quotidien avait changé de façon irréversible. Le soleil était pourtant le même qu'hier, j'étais toujours employé dans cette entreprise. Mais la rencontre avec Zoro avait en quelque sorte modifié la donne: C'était comme si l'air était différent , comme si je percevais autrement les sensations autour de moi. Ce type m'avait bouleversé, et je ne m'y attendais pas. Nous n'avions pourtant rien en commun, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me faisait tant d'effet, pourquoi sa simple présence me bousculait les sens et les nerfs. Je me promettais mentalement de l'éviter au maximum: chacune de ses apparitions entraînait chez moi une poussée d'adrénaline qui me mettait dans tous mes états. Je me sentais idiot et maladroit dès que j'étais en face de lui, et ça m'énervait de me sentir si moue.

Le cliché de l'employé qui couchait avec son patron terminait toujours mal. Je n'avais d'avenir en restant avec lui, il avait une fiancée. Et moi...Bha je baisais avec la régularité d'un métronome tout ce qui passait à ma portée.

C'était de cette conviction nouvelle que j'allais prendre ma douche.

L'eau ruissellait le long de mon corps, cette douche me faisait du bien. J'avais besoin de m'éclaircir les idées après cette nuit exceptionnelle. Plus rien ne serait comme avant: non seulement j'avais franchi le pas et couché avec lui, mais par dessus le marché l'homme en question était mon boss, c'est à dire la dernière personne au monde avec qui j'aurais dû passer la nuit, et ça deux fois de suite. J'avais allègrement brisé deux barrières en quelques jours, et c'était un peu difficile à assumer.

Après l'extase, venait le moment des questions. Et j'en avais plein, plein la tête…

Cette nuit aurait-elle une suite?

Non..

Etais -je un jouet pour lui?

Sans aucun doute, oui.

Avait t-il des sentiments pour moi?

Non… Même si je l'espérais au plus profond de mon coeur.

Je passais d'un coup de soir à amant. Comment allais-je assumer ça au boulot? Si je m'arrêtais pas avec lui.

Je tournai le robinet d'un coup pour changer l'eau chaude en eau froide. C'était glacial, mais ça me revigore. J'avais besoin d'être parfaitement réveillé pour affronter Zoro et mes questions ce matin.

 **8 heures**

Kuina paya le taxi puis pianota un instant sur son téléphone portable. Le fournisseur, à l'autre bout du fil, descendit avec empressement pour venir l'accueillir quand il comprit qu'elle s'était déplacée jusqu'au club.

_ Ma chère! Mais qu'elle surprise de vous voir aussi tôt. Vous êtes ravissante !

Elle s'inclina imperceptiblement pour montrer qu'elle appréciait ses compliments. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et ils traversèrent ensemble le vestibule et la salle principale du club. Il passa derrière le bar et lui proposa à boire.

_ Un perrier, ce sera parfait.

Elle ne fit que mouiller ses lèvres dans le verre d'eau pétillante, puis elle attendit. Son fournisseur habituel un peu gêné, grattait son front dégarni. Sa grande silhouette maigre semblait encore plus squelettique sous l'éclairage un peu cru qui tombait des plafonniers. Il finit par lui demander ce qu'elle voulait:

_ Une quantité importante de tes produits.

_Mes produits ?

Le jeune homme avait du mal à le croire. Kuina était une des femmes les plus cultivées qui aient jamais foulé le sol de Tokyo. Le simple fait qu'elle vienne chez lui pour lui réclamer ses richesses le gonflait déjà d'orgueil.

_J'aime tous tes produits mais j'ai une préférence pour la blanche.

Le fournisseur sentit sa gorge se serrer: elle faisait bien sûr référence à la " cocaïne ". L'une des plus puissante et des plus rare dans le marché noir, japonais.

_J'en veux deux sachets, tu me feras un prix raisonnable?

L'homme mince leva les yeux et croisa le regard de la femme en robe moulante devant lui. Son maquillage était si parfait qu'on arrivait à en oublier son existence même, pour se laisser aller à la pure contemplation de son visage. Et pourtant, au fond de ses pupilles il voyait une froide détermination, aussi tangible et dangereuse qu'une lame à nu. Voulait elle se détruire avec ses produits ?

A cette pensée, ses épaules s'affaisserent un peu, mais elle le rassura:

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne seront pas pour moi cette fois. Mais pour mon compagnon ...

Elle avait dit ce dernier mot avec une légère expression de dégoût. Le fournisseur s'épongea le front avec un large mouchoir de baptiste. Il mumura: - Si vous le dites. Mais n'abusez pas de ça, je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure cliente pour une histoire de cœur.

 **9 heures**

J'étais à la porte du bureau de Zoro. Je me sentais comme un collégien convoqué dans le bureau du principal. Je frappai et entrai à son invitation. Encore une fois, je demeurai émerveillé devant cette immense pièce, avec une vue encore plus spectaculaire que la mienne et une baie vitrée donnant sur une grande terrasse. Zoro trônait derrière un bureau dessiné par un grand artiste, le modèle _présidence_ évalué à environ 500 000 yens. J'en restai sans voix. Il posa négligemment sa tasse de café dessus, comme s'il s'agissait d'une table Ikea. Je me reprenais, je n'étais pas venu pour dresser l'inventaire du contenu de son bureau. L'homme aux cheveux verts me fixait intensément à présent , sans ciller. J'avais l'impression d'être fouillé, scanné, analysé. Que pensait-il ? Je détournai les yeux et m'attardai sur les tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Ca détonnait un peu, mais au moins ça rendait le personnage humain.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

_ Rien.. Enfin… J'aimerais qu'on revienne sur ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière.

_ T'as pas aimé ?

_ Si, c'était bien.

Je préférais ne pas en dire davantage. J'avançais en terrain miné.

_C'est tout ? enchaîne-t-il l'air étonné. Tu veux qu'on le refasse? Je serais plus doux.

_ C'est bien pour ça que je suis ici, je veux mettre un terme à notre relation. Enfin .. si y'en avait une ...

Je vis son visage se fendre de ce sourire narquois que je connaissais déjà: Monsieur Roronoa était de retour.

_ D'accord. Si c'est ton choix, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Mais t'es sûr ? me demanda t-il en souriant de nouveau.

Je hochai nerveusement la tête, "oui" répondis-je. J'essayais de garder une contenance durant notre échange, mais j'avais dû mal à dissimuler mon trouble. Je perdais littéralement mes moyens en sa présence, et pas seulement à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Ce mec était imposant, il dégageait une aura de sensualité brute et d'assurance naturelle et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer la coubure de ses épaules et ses bras puissants à l'étroit dans sa chemise. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il remonta un peu plus ses manches, dévoilant des avant-bras musculeux. J'étais en nage. Il règnait une tension électrique dans la pièce.

_ Tu transpires, Gamin. J'ai beau mettre la climatisation à fond, il fait toujours chaud dans ce bureau en été.

 _Mais on était en hiver! il se foutait royalement de moi._

_Tu peux retourner à tes occupations, je mets fin à tes supplices.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et met fin à notre entrevue. Je pris congé, en le remerciant mentalement, et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je vis dans le reflet de l'acier son regard s'attarder sur moi, sur mes fesse. Je rêvais, ou Zoro me draguait? Lui ordinaire peu expansif, et reputé glacial. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. D'un côté, il me mettait dans tous mes états, et j'étais prêt à me jeter dans ses bras, mais de l'autre, c'était mon patron, et d'après ce que Nami m'a confié, c'était un mangeur de femmes. Des rumeurs courraient sur ses nombreuses conquêtes. Je devais rester vigilant.

 **10heures**

J'étais en retard et j'avais pris un raccourci soit, une ruelle éclairée par des flaques de néons aux couleurs criardes pour me rendre au travail. Je venais de passer un pachinko qui deversait un tonnerre de décibels dans la rue. Je m'apprêtais à tourner à droite, dans l'impasse d'un restaurant quand, une voix m'appelant par mon nom me fit sursauter.

_Sabo?

Je me retournai, soudain craintif. Dans l'ombre, il y'avait le visage grimaçant de Kid.

_C'est toi? Tu m'as fait peur ! Mais qu'est ce que….

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon ex petit ami avait déjà collé son visage au mien et qu'il m'attirait vers lui, dans l'ombre. Je me débattis un peu, en sentant sa langue se glisser dans ma bouche. Sa main droite me plaquait fermement contre lui tandis que la gauche se frayait dans mon pantalon, descendant vers le dérisoire obstacle de nylon protégeant mon intimité.

_Pas ici! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je suis en retard.

Je n'arrivais à parler que par saccades, Kid me tenait tout près de lui, caressant mes fesses et la peau sous l'échancrure de mon boxer. Il finit par me lâcher en souriant et sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Un instant la flamme du briquet éclaira un visage tout en longueur, le menton couvert d'une barbe clairsemée. Il portait trois anneaux à l'oreille gauche : un zirconium, une minuscule tête de mort en métal et une petite croix en or.

_Je viens te chercher à vingt heure, je te ramènerai Après.

Je gloussai. Il avait beau être mon ex, cela ne m'empêchait pas de le voir quand je pouvais. Mais depuis un certain temps, on se voyait rarement. Il était très occupé, même si je n'étais pas vraiment sûre du travail qu'il exerçait. Je le regardai s'éloigner, une silhouette dans un manteau noir, tellement chic, tellement sexy. Soudain je me souvins que j'étais en retard et partis en courant vers la station de bus.

 **11heures**

Celà faisait un bon moment que j'étais coincé dans mon placard, entrain d'étudier des dossiers soit disant importants. Eh oui, quand il s'agissait de refiler de vieilles tâches aux gens, c'était toujours moi qu'on choisissait. Pourquoi ? Vas savoir…

J'étais nouveau et blond ! Ah oui, je pense que vous aviez oublié qu'au Japon, les gens avec des cheveux blonds mis à part les _gaijins_ , avaient tout de suite cette étiquette de voyou. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais y faire, j'étais né comme ça. Et j'étais bien sûr beau avec.

J'en étais à mon troisième café de la matinée - il faut dire que la cuisine de cette entreprise était équipée de machines à café de luxe- lorsque je reçus un message qui me fit avaler ma gorgée de travers. Je le relis trois fois, pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas.

De: Thacht

À: Sanji

11h 10

[Hey le blond malchanceux! Je sais que tu bosses en ce moment, mais rejoins moi dans la salle qui est près la cafétéria. J'ai cru comprendre que tu ais l'amant du boss :p]

 _Papa God…._

Je manquai de tomber de ma chaise, mon coeur battait la chamade… J'étais grillé dans les deux sens du terme. J'allais lui dire quoi ? Et si… il n'était pas le seul à le savoir. Putain! ! On avait pourtant été discret. Je lui répondis fébrilement, de peur que son message ne s'autodétruise:

11h 15

[Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! :o Je suis l'amant de personne. Le boss n'est même pas mon style de mec :\\]

11h16

[Oui mais bien sûr… Tu couches avec tout ce qu'il bouge, n'essaies pas de m'amadouer avec tes belles paroles. Retrouves moi dans la salle de photocopie. J'ai d'autres choses à te dire.]

Waouh, c'était suprenant voir même terrifiant l'image que les gens avaient de moi. Si tout mes amis pensaient ça de ma personne, j'allais devoir très vite changer de peur de passer le restant de ma vie seul, dans une vieille baraque. L'horreur…

 _Mais comment ce mec me rendait dingue. …_

 **12 heures**

 _Dans la salle de photocopies._

" Tu es son amant ."

C'était plutôt une affirmation qu'une question cette phrase. Je pouvais bien lui mentir. Mais mon corps me trahissait. Je rougissais de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il se tenait devant moi, sa chemise légèrement remontées sur ses poignets robustes, ses yeux rivés sur moi. Il contasta mon trouble, ébaucha un sourire et me lança une bouée:

_J'avais raison. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble.

_Vingt ans.

Il soupira de lassitude

_Sérieusement. ..

_On ne sort pas ensemble et je n'ai jamais couché avec lui.

 _Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas le l_ ien

_Et qui me dit que tu n'es pas entrain de me mentir?

_ J'avoue que je suis un obsédé du sexe mais...

Son regard devint plus persistant. Et je commençai à m'énerver voyant où il voulait en venir.

_Mais c'est quoi ce cliché des gays qui couchent avec n'importe qui. J'ai un boulot à préserver, je ne vais quand même pas baisé avec mon patron. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant de connaître l'identité de son amante?

_Comme ça. Fais attention quand même, si tashigi l'a su c'est que vous n'êtes pas discret. Sa fiancée pourrait être mise au courant et imagine le scandale.

 _Hein?_

Tashigi.

Un rire sardonique s'échappa de mes lèvres.

C'etait donc elle qui l'avait mis cette idée dans le crâne. Je comprenais mieux maintenant et je n'étais même pas étonné. Cette folle ne m'avait jamais aimé et je la supportais pas non plus. Elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen pour me faire couler et elle n'avait pas perdu de temps. Cette megère allait le regretter amèrement.

_ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord...

Ma réaction était tellement puérile que ma crédibilité allait en prendre un coup.

_Elle vous a surpris entrain de vous embrasser.

_Et moi je t'ai vu embrasser la fiancée du boss répondis je avec tact, mais c'est ridicule thacht elle ment.

_Je couches avec sa fiancée donc tu fais de même avec le boss.

Je pris une grande inspiration. J'avais peur de faire une crise une d'angoisse. Thacht m'observait avec une expression tellement sincère, sans légèreté ni la moindre lueur de son humour habituel. Il était apparemment très sérieux. Et c'était justement ça qui m' effrayait. J'allais devoir prendre rendez-vous chez un cardiologue, j'avais très peur de ne pas voir la fin de la semaine et de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

_Tu ...Tu ...Pardon ? Finis je par dire, faute de mieux.

Je devais avoir mal entendu après tout. Parce que bon sang, c'était impensable voir même inimaginable... Thacht avec kuina? _C'est un cauchemar_!

_ T'as bien suivi, j'ai des rapports sexuels avec Kuina, nous sommes amants.

* * *

 _Le monde est tellement petit..._

 _Fais ce que tu voudras, mais on se reverra très bientôt,_

 _Qu'est ce qu'on y peut, c'est notre destin à être des A mants..._

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _Avis?_


End file.
